Users of telephony services frequently subscribe to call waiting services. The displays for the calling party identification data transmitted in signaling message associated with call waiting services are either on a base station or in the handset that the users are holding to their ear. These situations forces users to either have to remove the handset from their ears or stay close to the base station in order to see who is calling when they are engaged in a conversation.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling audible calling party identification for call waiting services in packet-switched networks, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.